


Dreamcatcher

by afreezingnote



Series: Pocket Full of Poems [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afreezingnote/pseuds/afreezingnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a certain angel's feathers in his trunk.  When Castiel falls, Dean does something creative (and sentimental) to remind himself of Cas's supernatural past.  Chapter one is the poem and chapter two is a ficlet it inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Branches threaded together  
and wrapped with leather  
sway above my head.  
Underneath them, dangling,   
is a slice of black--a feather edged with blue.  
You may have lost a noun,  
but you will always be the angel  
watching over me.

 

 

 


	2. Dreamcatcher Ficlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hangs the dreamcatcher on the Impala's rearview mirror. Castiel notices that the feather is his and feels overwhelmed knowing that prayer isn't the only sign of faith.

When Castiel saw it a jolt of surprise shot through him.  Dean was very particular about the appearance and upkeep of the Impala, so at first he thought he must have been mistaken.  It remained there the longer he stared, however.  The object in question hung from the rearview mirror—a dreamcatcher adorned with a black feather, which had a blue sheen around the edges.  The feather was unmistakably his. 

It had to be handmade.  It was the only way such a thing could come to be, and upon closer inspection, the evidence was there.  The hoop was formed of thin branches flexible enough to create an approximate roundness more elliptical than circular, and a small knob of wood peaked through in one place where the leather wrapped around.  The first row of the web had a couple of uneven spaces and the bead symbolic of the spider laid closer than customary to the center.  But it was well-crafted all the same.  With the addition of an authentic angel feather, the spiritual effectiveness of the protective nature of the dreamcatcher increased, especially when considering the belief inherent in pairing the two objects.  The implications of that thought made Castiel’s heart clench in his chest.

They hadn’t had a hunt in a week, but Garth called in a suspected vampire nest in Nevada for them to check out.  He and Dean had stood in the bunker’s library in identical stances, leaning slightly to the right to accommodate the duffels held in their hands waiting for Sam to join them so they could leave.

“I’m gonna go check on Sam,” Dean said, tossing him the keys.  “We’ll be out in a sec.”

So Cas had gone to put his stuff in the trunk and unlock the car, leaving him alone to find the new adornment.  After a few moments, he heard Sam and Dean enter the garage.  As Dean passed on his way to the trunk, Cas handed the keys back.

“Thanks, Cas,” he said, flashing a quick smile.

The thud of the trunk came as Dean slid into the driver’s seat.  Sam joined them seconds later.  Cas saw the moment Sam noticed the dreamcatcher.  He looked just as surprised as Cas had felt before casting a hasty glance at Dean and then darting his eyes to the rearview mirror to look at Castiel.  Cas dropped his gaze and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.  Sam didn’t say anything.  Cas decided he wouldn’t either, not yet.

…

He found the opportunity after dinner.  He and Dean leaned against the Impala, waiting for Sam to return from a bathroom break.

“That’s mine,” Cas said.

Dean smiled and ducked his head.  “Yeah.  Yeah, you know I figured it’d be a good way to remember that it doesn’t matter what you are.  You’ll always be the angel watching over me.”

Dean nudged his shoulder.  The motion made Cas’s arm swing forward, and on the descending arc, their fingers collided.  Without knowing quite why, Cas twined his fingers between Dean’s, pulled his hand up, and brushed his lips against Dean’s knuckles.  He murmured something akin to a prayer of thanks into Dean’s skin in Enochian.  When Cas released his hand, Dean looked over at him, a little stunned, but, to Cas’s surprise, he only asked what he had said.

“Gratitude,” Cas said.  “I am humbled by your faith in me.”

It was a wonder to him.  He knew that Dean had been a self-proclaimed atheist once upon a time, and somehow that man had turned into one who prayed often and sincerely to him, answer or no.  Dean leaned over the microscopic distance between them to plant a kiss on Cas’s temple.

“You’re worth believing in.”

That soft admission brought Cas’s head up with a snap.  He met Dean’s gaze and they fell into one of their moments where the world narrowed to their captivated eyes.  Tension roared between them, and maddening as it was, it was wonderful after the months they had spent out of sync with each other since Naomi’s manipulation.  Perhaps it had been so long since they had shared such a look or maybe it was because he was human now, but Castiel felt as if the pull between them was brimming, ready to spill over.

Dean started to lean over again when they heard the bell on the diner door clang.  They settled back against the Impala with their arms touching.  If Sam noticed that the usual centimeter gap between them had closed as he crossed the parking lot, he didn’t comment about that either. 


End file.
